Raven's Angel
by WWExAngel
Summary: Angel Parks is Abyss's little sister. When she comes to TNA to help her brother with Dr. Stevie, she might be finding herself in Raven's claws instead. Raven/OC TNA owns their people, I only own Angel and other ocs.
1. Introduction

Hey guys! I'm trying to put more stories on fanfiction. So I'm starting a Raven's story now, and going to start stories and gradually add on to them. Hope you enjoy!

INTRODUCTION

My name is Angel Parks. You might know my brother, Chris Parks, aka Abyss. Let me tell you a bit about myself: I am 5'5", brunette, 22 years old, slim, and stubborn. Chris is the only family I have left. He is very protective, especially when it comes to his fellow co-workers and my ex boyfriends, made it very clear to them. But he's my best friend, and a loveable guy. I truly like his girlfriend Lauren, she's like my best friend and Taylor, too.

So three years ago, I just recently graduated college with a Sports Management degree and wrestled at the same time. Well, I didn't tell Chris I was, he thought I was wasting my degree and the tuition I spent on it. So he got me a job as his valet and on TNA management.

Now, let me tell you the situation that we are in right now, my brother is seeing a coo coo name Dr. Stevie. I can't understand why he is seeing that rude, arrogant, cocky, don't get me started with him jerk. I'm not too fond of him what so ever and neither does Lauren. He puts him through torture! I can't stand it! But Chris won't listen to me or Lauren. I don't know what to do. Every time Chris and I see that lunatic, he tries to hit on me instead of helping/torturing my brother. But when Raven comes into play, things change!


	2. Chapter 1Raven's Domain

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been on in awhile! If I don't get on, it means I'm a little busy. Sorry. Anyway, I can't wait to get started. Hehe. Oh BTW, I'm switching the third person to 2****nd**** person! *Thumbs up***

** Chapter** **1- Raven's Domain**

You couldn't wait any longer for Chris to get out of the shower. So you go to the door of the bathroom and yell, "Chris!"

"What Angel?" asks Chris.

"I'm going to go get a soda from the vending machine, ok?"

"Ok, just be back before my match."

With that, you left to do what you really wanted to do, Chris told you of a place never to go and curiosity always gets the best of you. So when you "got your soda" from the vending machine, (you really got a soda), you decide to explore. Chris told you of this place, but you never knew the name, Raven's Domain. Nobody really tells you nothing anymore, you have a tendency to open your big mouth.

As you are walking down the wall, the light starts to flicker. But you don't pay any attention to it. You continue to walk a little ways, until a hand covers your mouth and drags you into the darkness. It belongs to none other than Raven, himself.

"Please don't scream. What are you doing here?" whispers Raven, when he releases your mouth. As you are about to say something to him, you are joined by Dr. Stevie and Daffney. "Ah, Raven, who did you catch in your demented claws this time?" asks the psycho path you so dearly hate. He lifts your chin with his thumb, while Raven has his arms around your waist. Not able to move, but your mouth is still uncovered which is a big mistake on their part.

"How about a crazy bitch who will kick your ass if you don't let her go?" knowing they wouldn't. While Dr. Stevie has a grasp on your chin making you look at him, he laughs at your attempt to escape, and doesn't expect you to spit in his face.

Furious at your action, he comes closer to where noses meet. "You think for one second you are not going to regret that decision. You are wrong." He kisses you firm on the lips, making you want to beat his ass even more. As he releases the death grip of a kiss, he slaps you. "Raven, since I have a match with Chris, why don't you watch over our little…Angel?" As Dr. Stevie binds your hands and ankles, Raven throws you over his shoulder. You are cursing every moment of this. "Wait Raven, let me put…", Dr. Stevie ties his handkerchief around your mouth, "this to make silence. I can't wait to get back for some fun with my Angel." He smacks your cheek and leaves. Raven glares in the back of Stevie's head.

Once, Raven reaches the locker room, he sits you on the couch and starts to unbind you, but not your feet. "I'm sorry about this, Angel; I want to take him down for even touching you. But this doesn't mean I will let you go."

Almost breaking into tears, "Why, not Scott? What happened to us? What happened to the man I once loved? Where is he?" You don't keep eye contact with him; instead your eyes are fixed to the ground. He does something you did not expect him to do. He tilts your chin to make you look at him.

"He's still here." Then, he takes your hand within his and places your hand on his heart. "But in a harder case. I still love you Angel. I always have and will. But I can't be messed with feelings and that is what you did." You pull your eyes away from his.

"Leave, just leave." The tears start flowing down your face. He gets up without saying a word and faces the door. Without looking back, he asks, "You still love me don't you?" He leaves before you can give him an answer. He locks the door, so you don't have a chance to escape. You pull your legs to your chest, crying as you don't know what will happen to you. But what you did not know is Raven slides down on the other side of the door hearing you crying, hurts him even worse.

**Preview:** **What does Dr. Stevie have in plan for Angel? What exactly did happen between Angel and Raven in the past? Will Angel tell Raven how she feels? But what is Chris thinking when he can't find Angel? To find out more, watch out for the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Peace out! LOL. **


	3. Chapter 2Keep Her

**A/N: I changed the rating due to these next chapters will have some sexual content or introduces ideas of them. So thank you for the reviews and hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2- Keep Her**

Chris is looking around for you. You are no where to be found. Chris is thinking, 'Where in the hell did she go?' Lauren is right by his side, "Don't worry Chris, she will be ok." 'I hope'.

"She's my valet, Lauren; I need her to go out there with me. Will you keep an eye backstage for her during my match?"

"Sure, Chris. You are talking to her best friend," assures Lauren. Inside she knows Chris is panicking for your safety.

Abyss's music hits. He needs to be entertaining, he can't let the crowd he is soft, he's the monster. He needs to show nothing is wrong off-screen. Once he is done with his entrance, Dr. Stevie comes out with a microphone, and smirks as he walks onto the top of the ramp. Mike and Tazz are commentating every second everything is happening.

'Mike, what is Dr. Stevie thinking. Where is Angel?'

'Tazz, I don't know, but certainly this will result in a bad ending'.

As the crowd boos at Dr. Stevie, "Now, Chris, you are probably wondering where your sweet little Angel has flown off to."

Abyss figures out what has happened and signals the stage hand to give him a microphone. With tempers flaring from Chris, he replies crunching the rope, "You hurt one hair on my sister's head…I swear to you Stevie you will not make it out of the arena!" The crowd loves it, not knowing this is not part of the story line.

"Chris. Chris. Don't worry about her. Actually I am going to purpose something to you Chris."

"I don't want to hear another word coming out of your mouth! Just give me back my sister!"

"You see Chris, I can't do that. It's not that simple. Here is what I purpose Chris, if I win, **we **keep her." He looks over to Daffney with a grin, and then turns his head back at Chris. "And if you win this match Chris, you get your baby sister back. But if Chris, if Mick interferes with this match, we get to keep your sister and you don't get to see her, EVER."

Chris's blood is boiling to no end now. "HOW DID YOU GET A HOLD OF HER IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"Oh, we found her snooping around backstage. Did you forget to mention that Raven's Domain was off limits, Chris? Finders' keepers, losers' weepers. So what do you say Chris, or do you not want to see your little Angel again?" He then chuckles.

"Bring your ass down here Stevie! I will get her back!"

"So I'm guessing it's a deal then Chris?"

"You're damn right it's a deal!"

As Chris wishes, Dr. Stevie walks hand and hand with Daffney towards the ring. As soon as Dr. Stevie starts being pounded by Abyss, and Abyss finally choke slams him to the mat. He covers for the pin. 1…2…darkness consumes the arena. Raven hits Abyss with the chair, and lays Stevie on top of Chris for the pin. He then runs backstage. The lights turn back on and Stevie gets the pin. He embraces the ropes to manage to speak into the microphone. "Raven, bring Angel down here!"

Raven ties your hands and feet while Dr. Stevie was going for the pin. He did not make eye contact with you. "Again, I'm sorry." He throws you back over your shoulder and walks out on to the entrance ramp.

"See Chris, I get what I want. You see her Chris!" He grabs the back of Chris's head to make him look at you and Raven. "I didn't say Raven couldn't interfere with this match, no did I? So Chris, WE keep her." He throws the microphone to the ground and kicks Chris in the head. When Stevie reaches to the top of the ramp, he removes the rope around your feet and off of Raven's shoulder. He, then, drags you backstage with Raven and Daffney close behind.

When they reach the locker room, you start struggling against Stevie. Stevie holds you, so you wouldn't escape. "Raven, open the door," demands Stevie. As Raven glares at Stevie, he opens the door. Stevie throws you onto the floor of the locker room. "You stupid son of a----!" Before you could finish the sentence, Stevie slams the door and locks it. "If anyone comes in here, I will hurt them," Dr. Stevie says eyeing Raven and Daffney. "Go eat or something, we will join you in a bit, we need to have a….discussion."

Daffney asks Raven, "Do you want to go to catering?"

"Sure." They walk off, but Raven's eyes were looking back and fixed on the locker room.

**---------------------------Fast Forward to 30 minutes--------------------------------------------------**

As Stevie pulls his scrub pants up, a grin of satisfaction fills his face. "Go get cleaned up," he orders. He gets down one knee to face you and then grasp your chin. "Now are you going to disrespect me ever again, Angel? Or do we want a repeat of what just happened?" Tears are flowing down your face. You shake your head 'No'.

"Good, get cleaned up and we'll walk to catering to meet Raven and Daffney. Oh, and if you tell **anyone** what I just did, I **will** make your life a living hell. Do you understand me?" You shake your head 'Yes' quickly. "Good now get a move on it!"

You stand up and grab your clothes, take a shower, and put them back on. Dr. Stevie takes your arm and makes you go with him. You couldn't believe this. 'Raven knew this was going to happen, but why didn't he do anything?' you thought. You couldn't comprehend the surroundings, you wanted to die, right then and now.

"Raven, watch her for a while. I need to see Daffney for a minute or two," as the couple walks off. An awkward silence falls between the two of you. Until Scott spoke up.

"What did he do to you?" Scott asks with a stern voice.

"Nothing," you reply in a quiet voice.

"Bull Shit Angel. **What did he do to you**?"

At this point, tears start flowing down your face more than ever. Scott knew, now, Stevie raped her.

"You knew this was going to happen? Didn't you!" Rage starts building inside of you. "How could you let him do this to me? Huh, Scott?" you quietly asks calming down, realizing it isn't his fault at all. He moves around the table to offer you his hand. You look at him with confusion.

"I know you probably don't trust me. But you need to right now. I have been there when you are down, and vice versa. I love you. And you know that." You hesitate to take his hand, but when you do, he pulls you from the chair and into a hug. He whispers into your ear, "I still love you Angel. You need to trust me. You need someone. Let that person be me."

He pulls away from you and engulfs you with a passionate kiss.

**Next Chapter: Can Angel trust Raven? What happens when there is a spy on the two lovebirds? And can Chris find a way to get Angel back? Hope you enjoyed, See you next time! **


	4. Chapter 3 Fun, a Tomboy, and Romance

**A/N: I know I gave you a little insight to Chapter 3. But I want to give you an insight to the past and then in Chapter 4, we'll continue the present. **

**Chapter 3-Fun, a Tomboy, and Romance**

------------------**FLASHBACK**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During your spring break of your junior year in college, you are traveling with Chris. You enjoy being with your brother during your time off from school, you think its exciting! He is always there for you. Chris and Scott are best friends. They had time off from work so all of you including Lauren, and Michael (Dr. Stevie) decide to head to the beach for spring break.

You would admit on having a crush on Scott. His blonde dreadlocks and perfect smile makes it fascinating for you. You are attaching to his hips it seems like. But you are the tomboy of the group, so when you go visit Chris you always hanged with the guys, but you do eventually can clean up to a girlie girl.

As you guys are heading to the beach, Michael and Scott put their arms around your shoulders and you put your arms around their waists. "Scott?"

He looks over at you, "Yeah, Angel, what's up?"

You look at him in concern, "Will you be there for me, when I need you?"

He laughs at you, "Are you serious, Angel? What kind of question is that? Of course, I'll be there for you, down or up."

Then you look over at Michael, "And you what about you?"

"Yeah, I will. We have to stick to you somehow, you are the butter and we are the toast." All three of you laugh together.

Well, Scott and you decided to date after this day of surfing, and getting knocked of the board. Actually he asked you so romantically, but you thought it was kind of cheesy. He asked you to go walk on the beach with him after dark. Here is how that went.

Someone knocks on your hotel room door. "Chris, I'll answer it," getting up off the couch to answer the door.

"Ok, but if it's some random guy, I'll beat him up!" He yells from the bathroom.

You answer the door to find Scott looking nice in a hot button up shirt and slacks. 'Damn, he is one hot sucker.' You thought as you are staring at him. "So what's the occasion going on a date or something?" You tease him like you always do.

Chris yells, "Angel who is it?"

"Don't worry, it's just random guy asking me for my phone number that's all." Scott looks at you, like 'what are you doing'.

"What?!"

"3…2…1…" Chris comes storming out of the bathroom. You start laughing at his expression.

"Who dares….Oh it's Scott, what do you want man?"

"I was just wondering if Angel would like to take a walk with me for a little bit. If that's okay with her and you?" He turns from you to Chris. Chris sighs.

"Just have her back by ten please. We got to get up at three to catch a flight, and she gets cranky." Scott winks at Chris, while you have not a clue what is going on. You keep looking at Scott, then at Chris, you know they are up to something.

"Let me change right quick, then?" Before you go to the bathroom to change, Scott grabs tightly around your wrist, then drags you out the door, and says, "Nope you are good in blue jeans and sweater. Oh, thanks Chris!"

"No problem dude!"

"Hey I need my purse, Scott!"

"Not where you are going he he." He laughs and leads you down the stairs onto the beach and quits dragging you. You see a beautiful scene of a romantic dinner, a table with tikes around it. He offers his arm and you gladly take it. He leads you to the table and sits you down.

"I want to say thank you, Scott," you say blushing.

"For what?"

"For making me feel whole, somehow, and this beautiful dinner," you laugh.

"I was hoping you would say that."

"Why?" you ask.

"I was going to save this for after dinner, but, I guess this is the best time and I want to give you something." He stands up from his chair and then moves from his side of the table to yours. Next he kneels down and pulls out a small box.

"Scott, what is this?"

"Open it. I thought a tomboy would know better than ask that." He laughs and you sigh. You couldn't believe what it is. A crystal necklace with diamond lettering with a question in it, 'Be Mine?'

"Did you forget it's your birthday? So what do you say Angel? Be mine?" Your eyes are felling up with tears. He looks into your eyes. You jump into his arms.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"Yes!!!"

He takes the necklace and places it around your neck. Then, he takes the chance to capture your lips and his.

**Next Chapter: Go back to the present! Who is the lovebirds spy? And can Angel avoid Dr. Stevie? And Can Chris get Angel back? Hope you guys enjoyed! **


	5. Chapter 4 I spy with my little eye

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry I haven't been on in awhile. I'm trying to type with a broken pinkie, so I'll give it my best shot. **

**Chapter 4: I Spy With My Little Eye**

"You still love me, don't you?" you ask with concern.

"Of course, I don't know what made us break up. I guess you wanted a normal life, a husband and kids, but I wasn't done with wrestling Angel," Scott says.

"I know you want me to be the housewife and have a great life with a husband, a house with a picket fence. But you know that is not me."

He whispers in your ear, "Then what is you?" He looks into your eyes while your forehead is together with his.

"Us," you whisper back to him. But unknown to you both, your brother's other best friend Matt Morgan is looking at the scene with happiness in his heart.

You consider Matt as a brother, he is your best friend and ex-boyfriend, but you both wanted to be best friends in the end. If you are happy, then he is happy for any occasion. Matt walks off to see Chris about your whereabouts.

Matt knocks on Chris's locker room, "Chris! Chris! I need to talk to you man." He opens the door and finds Chris about to come answer it. "Chris I know where your sister is."

"Well, show me!" A worried Chris grabs Matt's collar about to lift him up.

"Hang on," says a reassuring Matt, "she's fine, Scott and her are back in love."

"What?"

"Something happened, but I'm not sure and Scott is holding her for dear life. So everything is ok, you'll get her back at Genesis. But Scott will take care of her, and you know it."

Chris sighs, knowing Matt is right. He needs to wait to make sure you are going to be alright and knows Scott still is in love with you.

Meanwhile, you and Scott are sharing a moment of togetherness. Just being with him makes you feel safe, "Scott does this mean we are whole again?"

"Only if you want us to be, but are you ready for nevermore with me?"

"Are in love with Edgar Allen Poe than me and does the necklace say anything? What do you think buddy?" You ask laughing at his character's motto.

"Yeah, I know but hey it was worth a shot," laughing at your giggling, "So does this mean a yes?"

"Of course, or should I give the necklace back and say you're an ass?" You reply laughing your ass off.

"I'm trying to be serious and this is what I get." You put your hands behind his head and capture his lips with yours. "Shut up hehe."

You spent the night with him in his hotel room and you can probably guess what happened, a romantic night with passion.

**Next Chapter: Sickness spreads, Dr. Stevie comes into play…again, and Genesis pay per view. Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
